El precio del amor
by Queenie Z
Summary: Cinco años después de A Link Between Worlds, un... héroe inesperado deberá usar toda su astucia y cartera para aventurarse en las sórdidas entrañas de Lorule en pos de la mano de su verdadero amor. Spoilers de todo el juego. Traducción al español por belaja.
1. Chapter 1

**El precio del amor**  
_**Queenie Z  
**_

**Capítulo 1**

**Nota:** Puedes leer la historia original en inglés, _Love's Weight in Rupees, _en www. fanfiction s / 9911848/ 1. Traducción al español por belaja (www. fanfiction u/ 1091327/.

Los vientos del cambio son una fuerza tan hermosa como terrorífica, y nadie era más consciente de ello que el pueblo de Lorule. La idea de que una tierra muerta e inhóspita fuese bendecida con tanta vida en tan solo cinco años no fue en un tiempo más que meras fantasías; pero la gloria resplandeciente de la recién restaurada Trifuerza hizo el sueño realidad. Aunque aún las heridas dejadas por la ruina aún seguían abiertas, la tierra ya mostraba señales de una recuperación fuerte, con sus verdes y frondosos campos, abundantes cosechas y estaciones templadas y agradables. Señales que la reina Hilda estaba ansiosa por experimentar de primera mano.

A menudo daba paseos fuera de los muros del castillo de Lorule, pero nunca sola: siempre tenía a su lado a Ravio, el súbdito en quien más confiaba y quien se alegraba tanto como ella de ver el reino florecer así. Aunque, la verdad fuera dicha, verla sonreír le hacía sentir la misma alegría que la tierra floreciente, algo que le daba incluso más motivos para acompañarla en sus paseos. Cogidos del brazo, cruzaban los campos más allá del castillo, hablando de diversos temas y fijándose en cada minúsculo cambio que acercaba a Lorule cada vez más a su antigua belleza. Aquel día decidieron seguir el camino que llevaba hacia el viejo cementerio y, conforme se acercaban al puente que ahora les permitía a los viajeros cruzar las enormes grietas que dividían el reino, Hilda se detuvo y se fijó en algo cerca de sus pies.

—Ravio —dijo, parpadeando con aire curioso—. Mira.

—¿Mm? —preguntó Ravio antes de mirar al suelo—. ¿Mirar qué, Su Majestad?

—El puente —respondió Hilda mientras se ponía de rodillas y tocaba el filo dañado del puente de madera, justo donde rozaba el borde del acantilado—. Mira cómo se ha roto.

Cuando se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería, Ravio hizo una mueca y se echó un poco hacia atrás.

—¡Vaya!... —dijo con miedo— ¿Ya se está rompiendo? —Se puso bien la bufanda e hizo una pequeña mueca—. Uf, arreglar esto se va a comer una buena parte de nuestros fondos…

—No, Ravio —dijo Hilda, mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos—. ¿No sabes lo que esto significa?

Entonces Ravio reaccionó y centró su atención en el borde astillado del puente. Abrió la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría:

—… El suelo se está moviendo —dijo, un tanto incrédulo. Se puso de rodillas junto a Hilda para observarlo más de cerca—. ¡No es mucho, pero salta a la vista que se está moviendo!

—Las grietas se cierran poco a poco —dijo Hilda, sonriendo cada vez más—. ¡Y pensar que nuestra Trifuerza también es capaz de esto!...

—Sí —asintió Ravio emocionado—, y ¿quién sabe? ¡Puede que dentro de unos siglos ni siquiera necesitemos puentes!

—¡Oh, espero que así sea! —Hilda se levantó y tomó a Ravio de la mano cuando este se la acercó—. Tendremos que controlar lo rápido que se cierran, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que sí, Su Su Majestad! —respondió Ravio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Shirio y yo ni parpadearemos en busca de cualquier puente astillado!—. La felicidad de la princesa era contagiosa, por lo que se veía, y contemplar tal brillo en sus ojos después de que pareciese que lo había perdido para siempre hacía que al joven le entrasen ganas de cantar (aunque no se iba a poner en ese momento, pues Hilda siempre se reía cuando cantaba, sin que él llegase a saber si eso era buena o mala señal).

La reina lo tomó del brazo otra vez y posó la mano con cuidado sobre la muñeca de su súbdito.

—Gracias, Ravio. Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo.

Levantó un poco el dobladillo de su vestido para que no rozase el suelo, empezó a caminar con cuidado sobre la madera astillada y siguieron cruzando el puente. Entonces dio un ligero suspiro y cerró los ojos, mientras reflexionaba con rostro tranquilo y sereno.

—Mmm… ¿os pasa algo? —preguntó Ravio al percatarse de su repentino silencio.

—… Hay tanto que quiero hacer por el reino —dijo Hilda, solemne—. Una vez Lorule albergó tan pocas esperanzas y ahora… ahora tiene tanto potencial. —Dirigió la mirada a la silueta de las montañas al norte—. Ojalá fuera bendecida con una vida tan larga como para ver prosperar de verdad a mi pueblo.

—Creo que todos deseamos lo mismo, Su Su Majestad —asintió Ravio.

Hilda se volvió entonces hacia él, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

—¿Y tú, Ravio? —Le dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo—. ¿Querrás… verlo prosperar a mi lado?

—Eh… —A Ravio le inquietó un poco la pregunta y, en un intento de no ponerse rojo como un tomate, tragó saliva. Apartó la mirada y comenzó a rascarse el cuello con la mano que aún tenía libre y a reírse avergonzado, tratando de ocultar sus nervios—. Ja, ja, bueno, esto, creo… eh… vamos, que…

No obstante, se calló en cuanto vio la cara de pocos amigos de Hilda y, avergonzado y silencioso, escondió la barbilla y la boca bajo su bufanda.

—… P… perdóname, Hilda —dijo—. Ya sabes que me quedo en blanco cuando me pones en estos compromisos.

Hilda se limitó a suspirar y negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Ravio. No era mi intención avergonzarte. —Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Lo siento.

Ravio apretó los ojos en cuanto lo besó. Dioses, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ya cortejándola? ¿Unos dos años? Y sabía que ya tendría que ser capaz de hacer de tripas corazón cuando ella hacía cosas así, aunque al mismo tiempo pensaba que su eterna facilidad para aturullarse era parte de su personalidad cobarde. Se giró de nuevo y le esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—N… no es nada —dijo—. No hay de qué disculparse.

Conforme se acercaban al cementerio, Hilda se fijó en los cimientos apenas terminados que estaban a unos metros de ellos.

—Diosas —dijo—. ¿Ya han construido tanto del nuevo santuario?

Agradecido por el cambio de tema, Ravio se rio.

—¡Supongo que la gente trabaja duro cuando tienen un trabajo honrado!

—Deberíamos comprobar sus progresos. —Así, Hilda lo dirigió con muy poco disimulo hacia la obra, aunque a él nunca le importaba que hiciera eso. ¿Cómo iba a ser su súbdito y amado si no estaba dispuesto a seguirla adondequiera que fuese?

* * *

¡Shirio, amigo mío! ¡Adivina quién está en caaaaaaaaaaaaasa!

El pajarito blanco, que dormía en una pequeña cama hecha de tela encima de la mesilla de noche, se despertó sobresaltado, pero empezó a piar emocionado en cuanto vio a su amo cruzar la puerta. Voló hacia Ravio, menándose ansioso de un lado para otro.

—Quieto, quieto, que ya lo saco —dijo Ravio mientras se sacaba una bolsita de su bolsillo. Una vez que la desató, cogió de ella una baya enorme que luego le dio a Shirio.

—Toma, coleguita. Me sabe mal dejarte solo en casa, pero si Su Su Majestad me llama… —Soltó una risita y se ruborizó un poco—. Bueno, lo de pasar un rato a solas con ella no está nada mal, ya sabes.

A Shirio no pareció molestarle mucho la confesión de culpabilidad de su amo y pio alegre antes de comerse la baya. Revoloteo en dirección al hombro de Ravio, donde se posó para seguir comiendo.

—¿A que no sabes lo que nos encontramos en nuestro paseo de hoy? —dijo Ravio, que se sentó en una silla y cruzó las piernas mientras hablaba—. ¿Te acuerdas de esos agujeros así de grandes que tanto miedo dan y que están por todo Lorule? Bueno, ¡pues resulta que están a punto de cerrarse! Y con «a punto de» quiero decir «puede que dentro de unos siglos». —Le sonrió a su amigo alado—. Genial, ¿eh?

Con otro gorgorito de felicidad, Shirio aleteó en señal de acuerdo.

—Pues sí —siguió Ravio— sin duda alguna. —Su sonrisa, no obstante, menguó conforme hablaba—. Y entonces Hilda me dijo una cosa que me descolocó un poco, en plan «¿querrás ver el reino prosperar a mi lado?» o algo por el estilo. —Suspiró, se reclinó sobre la silla y alzó la vista al techo—. Sabía que me quería decir algo, vamos, solo había que verle la cara, ¡pero me puse tan nervioso que no tenía ni idea de qué era! —Se dio un golpecito en la frente con la palma de la mano y suspiró de nuevo—. Parece que el bueno de Ravio es demasiado tonto como para saber qué quieren las mujeres… Je, ¡me apuesto lo que quieras a que Link lo habría sabido de inmediato!

Shirio meneó la cabeza y pio curioso.

—¡Venga, Shirio, que ya son cinco años! ¡Ya debe de ser éxito entre las chicas! —La cara se le encendió con algo que parecía una extraña mezcla entre celos y la más profunda admiración—. Es fuerte, valiente y tiene carisma. ¡Seguro que se las tiene que quitar de encima a tortas! ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor hasta está casado y to…

De pronto, a Ravio se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

—Un momento. —Se incorporó con tanta brusquedad que Shirio dio unos cuantos traspiés sobre su hombro—. ¿A eso se refería? ¿A casarnos?

Shirio gorjeó sorprendido al oír la palabra «casarnos» y empezó a menearse de un lado para otro al mismo tiempo que su dueño se puso de pie para hacer lo mismo.

—¡Shirio! ¡Shirio! ¿Sabes qué significa esto? —gritó—. ¡Es oficial: mis días de soltero se han terminado! ¡Fuera casa! ¡Fuera noches solitarias que me paso jugando a la pelota contigo! ¡Y lo más importante!...

Se paró de pronto y fijó la mirada en la chimenea, sobre la cual tenía colgado una pequeña reproducción del retrato real de Su Majestad Hilda. Se relajó en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los del cuadro y una sonrisa cálida se le dibujó en el rostro.

—Pasaré el resto de mi vida con la mujer que amo —dijo en tono casi reverencial. Se acercó al retrato y admiró lo hermosa que estaba Hilda el día en que finalmente fue coronada reina; el día en que prometió a su pueblo que los liberaría del miedo y caos del que habían sido presos durante siglos. Había sido tan fuerte, tan decidida y valiente... mostrado todas las cualidades con las que Ravio solo podía soñar… Al fin, su sonrisa se tornó más atrevida y se giró hacia Shirio con un brillo de seguridad en los ojos.

—¡Qué narices! —dijo—. Ya me estaba cansando de esta casa.

Con un suave giro, Shirio correspondió la emoción de su dueño; voló hacia el borde de la mesa y observó cómo Ravio se acercaba a la estantería para sacar una pequeña libreta.

—La verdad es que ya había pensado un par de veces en pedírselo. Hasta me había ingeniado un plan para hacerme con un anillo. —Dejó la libreta sobre la mesa, que, para sorpresa de nadie, tenía «EL PLAN» estampado con letras gruesas en la portada, junto al conejo violeta insignia de Ravio y siguió—: Pero ya sabes cómo soy, nunca tuve el valor de pedírselo. ¡Pero creo que ahora es el momento de hacer de tripas corazón y de que los dos hagamos como mi gemelo el héroe!

Shirio pio curioso otra vez.

—¡Exacto, los dos! Está claro que necesitaré tu ayuda para esto. —Abrió la libreta por la primera página, llena casi por completo de garabatos y anotaciones acerca de anillos de compromiso y dónde encontrarlos—. Ya sabes que Lorule no es tan rico como antes, aunque la Trifuerza esté de vuelta en nuestro Reino Sagrado y todo eso. Así que, evidentemente, será complicado hacerse con cosas como un anillo de compromiso… a no ser que sepas a quién preguntar.

Pasó la página y señaló con el dedo un nombre rodeado con un círculo: _Jefe Waga_.

—Hilda habrá acabado con el crimen en el pueblo a nivel superficial —continuó—, pero los bajos fondos siguen como siempre. Hace cinco años, el tipo este, jefe Waga, era un ladrón normalito; fue uno de los que consiguieron el indulto con las iniciativas de reforma de Hilda. Aunque en vez de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva como prometió, encontró una forma nueva y legal de estafar a la gente. —Frunció el ceño—. Ahora tiene un control casi absoluto del mercado de objetos de lujo, incluyendo joyería, así que puede inflar los precios sin que nadie le diga nada. Pero qué poca vergüenza, Shirio.

Por una vez, Shirio no le dio inmediatamente la razón a su dueño, sino que pio de forma vagamente acusadora.

—¡O… oye, lo de Link fue completamente diferente! —Ravio se puso a la defensiva—. ¡Los objetos valían su precio y terminé usando el dinero para una buena causa! Dame un poco de cuartel, ¿eh?

Shirio alzó las alas: al parecer, lo había perdonado. Con curiosidad, le echó un vistazo a la libreta mientras Ravio seguía hablando:

—En resumen: no tengo ninguna gana de financiar el monopolio de ningún viejo estafador, pero es casi nuestra única oportunidad de hacernos con el anillo que Hilda se merece. —Miró otra vez a Shirio—. Estoy dispuesto a gastarme lo que sea, pero tendrás que venir conmigo para protegerme… ¡se sigue llamando Pueblo de los Bandidos por un motivo! —Con una sonrisa, acercó un dedo a su compañero—. ¿Puedo contar contigo, amigo?

Con varios píos de emoción, Shirio hizo otra acrobacia en el aire y luego aterrizó en el dedo de Ravio. Entonces Ravio se rio y acarició la cabecita del pájaro con la otra mano.

—¡Así me gusta! —se rio y le guiñó el ojo a su amigo—. Si lo conseguimos, ¡serás el padrino de mi boda!

Shirio se limitó a arrullar con su roce; luego, cuando Ravio se levantó, se posó sobre el marco de la puerta, esperando a que su dueño se preparase.

—Un momento, Shirio —dijo Ravio mientras cogía dos sacos: uno grande, que estaba casi tan lleno como podía estar con los ahorros de cinco años de pequeños negocios, y otro más pequeño, en el que metió algo que Shirio no alcanzó a ver. Se guardó el pequeño en un bolsillo y cogió una capa violeta oscuro de un perchero. Una vez que se la puso, se colocó el saco lleno de rupias (en el que escribió la palabra _patatas_, pues conocía perfectamente la fama de crédulos de los ladrones de Lorule) sobre el hombro, se colocó la capucha y se dirigió a la puerta.

—El mercado subterráneo no abre hasta que anochece —dijo al abrir la puerta—. Si llegamos justo cuando abre, tendremos menos posibilidades de encontrarnos a algún tipo peligroso —hizo una pausa, tragó saliva y luego añadió con voz nerviosa—: O eso espero.

Así, Ravio y Shirio se embarcaron, no sin antes cerrar bien la puerta de la casa, en un viaje tan peligroso como turbio en busca de un anillo de compromiso digno de una reina.


	2. Chapter 2

**El precio del amor**  
_**Queenie Z**_

**Capítulo 2**

Una vez restaurada la Trifuerza, la primera prioridad de la reina Hilda fue reconstruir el pueblo al oeste del castillo de Lorule por completo. Aunque parte de sus planes iniciales incluían bautizarlo oficialmente como _Pueblo de Nuevo Lorule_, después de que su nombre original se perdiese entre las páginas de la historia, seguía conociéndose popularmente como el Pueblo de los Bandidos, y no sin motivo. La tasa de crimen había descendido de forma notable en los últimos cinco años, pero vivir ahí seguía sin ser seguro: los horribles bandidos que se escondían durante el día resurgían de noche, aprovechándose de las personas normales que solo querían reconstruir sus vidas rotas, y un mercado negro subterráneo, especializado en bienes de dudosa procedencia, surgió en los restos de la Cueva de los Bandidos. Se necesitarían años, tal vez décadas, de vigilancia y trabajo por parte de la reina y de su gente para que el pueblo se convirtiera en un lugar seguro donde llevar una vida honrada.

Aunque Ravio, como siervo de la corona, había apoyado los trabajos de reconstrucción desde el principio, esa meta final no tenía nada que ver con la misión que Shirio y él tenían ahora entre manos. Ravio se arropó nervioso su capa mientras caminaba por las calles de piedra medio restauradas. Sabía que tendría más posibilidades de conservar su dinero y la cabeza si pasaba todo lo desapercibido que pudiese, lo cual era una misión en un principio imposible, dadas las largas orejas de conejo de su capucha. No obstante, por irónico que resultase, su insignia personal le ayudaba a mezclarse entre los sectarios locales, a quienes el miedo todavía los empujaba a disfrazarse de animales, pese a que no hubiese monstruos en la zona. Le bastaba con susurrar algún sinsentido de vez en cuando para convencer a buena parte del pueblo para que lo dejaran en paz.

La entrada del mercado subterráneo siempre estaba relativamente poco vigilada y, en un primer vistazo, no tenía nada fuera de lo común, con mercaderes noveles vendiendo objetos hechos a mano a precios competitivos, pero conforme Ravio se adentraba más y más en la vieja mazmorra, se encontró entre una multitud bastante menos honrada, que comerciaba con productos que él hasta dudaba que fuesen legales. Además, unos guardaespaldas grandes y fornidos, que casi hacían dos de él, se encontraban en los pasillos del mercado, en señal de advertencia a cualquiera al que se le pasase por la cabeza robar o dar el soplo en su turno. A Ravio se le aceleró el pulso a causa de la atmósfera desagradable, y tragó saliva al apretar más fuerte su saco.

—V… venga, Ravio —susurró—, tú puedes. Tranquilo, cálmate, ni los mires…

Un pio suave salió de debajo de su bufanda y Shirio asomó la cabeza, preocupado por el bienestar de su amo. En respuesta, Ravio se relajó un poco y le dirigió una sonrisilla tímida a su amigo.

—No te preocupes, colega —dijo—. ¡Todo irá bien! Con tal de que piense qué haría Link en una situación así… —Una vez más, pasó la mirada por toda la habitación, con nerviosismo—. C… claro que Link sabe usar una espada… y defenderse si las cosas se ponen feas… y… y meterse en la pared para que un hatajo de matones no lo…

De pronto, se tropezó con algo grande y grueso y Shirio y él gritaron del susto. Luchando por mantener el equilibrio, Ravio alzó la mirada. Se le cortó la respiración cuando se vio cara a cara con dos matones con pinta peligrosa. Uno tenía la piel pálida y la cara llena de pecas y cicatrices; el otro, una piel más oscura y pelo que podría describirse como una línea finísima de pelusilla. No obstante, ambos daban la impresión de poder partir al joven en dos con una sola mano.

—Oye, conejillo —dijo el segundo con voz ronca—, mira por dónde vas.

—¡P… p… perdón! —respondió tenso y apartándose del camino de los guardias—. ¡Os juro que la próxima tendré más cuidado!

El hombre de las pecas alzo una ceja y cruzó los brazos:

—No pareces el tipo de persona que se pasaría muy a menudo por aquí —dijo en tono sospechoso— ¿Buscas algo en particular, canijo?

—Ah… bueno… —Ravio respiró profundamente y puso la cara más valiente que pudo (que, a decir verdad, no parecía tan valiente, pero lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿no?) —… Busco al jefe Waga. Tengo… bueno… unos asuntos con él.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirándose durante un rato. Entonces el de la pelusilla soltó una carcajada burlona.

—El jefe Waga solo recibe a clientes con buenos bolsillos, entiendes. —Se colocó las manos en la cintura—. Y aquí estás tú, con un saco de papas. A no ser que pretendas negociar con unas pedazo de tortillas, más vale que te largues, conejillo.

—¡Pero se equivocan, caballeros! —dijo Ravio con fingida seguridad mientras soltaba el saco, rebuscaba en su interior y sacaba una rupia plateada, que le ofreció al hombre de la pelusilla—. ¡Les aseguro que tengo muy buenos bolsillos!

Al hombre se le pusieron los ojos como platos ante esa oferta tan inesperada. Entonces, el otro le arrebató la rupia con una sonrisa, mientras el primero se limitó a hacer una mueca y gruñirle a su compañero.

—¡No, tranquilo, amigo! ¡Todavía hay muchas más! —Ravio sacó otra rupia plateada y se la dio al hombre de las pecas—. Espero que esta señal de buena voluntad me permita ver al jefe…

El hombre de las pecas sonrió de oreja a oreja al tomar su parte del soborno:

—… Creo que podemos llegar a algo.

Ambos se giraron y le indicaron a Ravio que los siguiera.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Ravio le dirigió una sonrisa triunfal a Shirio; entonces, tras volver a cargar con el saco de rupias en el hombro, siguió a los dos hombres hacia las profundidades de la vieja mazmorra.

* * *

El jefe Waga dirigía su negocio desde las profundidades de la vieja guarida, donde una vez encerraban a prisioneros de manera ilegal por la más mínima ofensa hacia los ladrones que antaño gobernaron la aldea. Ahora servía como una especie de cámara de tesoros: piedras preciosas, artefactos antiguos, pinturas de valor incalculable de una época más tranquila de la historia de Lorule, vinos añejos y, por supuesto, toda clase de joyas. Ravio pensó que difícil sería no encontrar algo, cualquier cosa digna de Hilda, entre todo aquel montón de riquezas.

Los dos guardias lo llevaron hacia una gran mesa, donde un hombre con manos gordas y ojos entrecerrados, que parecía estar siempre riéndose de todo aquel al que mirase, estaba sentado frente a una pila de rupias sin contar. Cuando llegaron, le dieron un empujón a Ravio, haciéndole tropezar bajo el peso de su saco.

—El conejillo quiere hacer negocios, jefe —dijo el hombre de la pelusilla.

Waga levantó una ceja al ver a su nuevo cliente y luego les ordenó a los guardias que se fueran con un movimiento de mano. Una vez que volvieron a su puesto cerca de la entrada de la habitación, Waga apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, tamborileando sus enormes dedos llenos de joyas con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo en tono fanfarrón—, no vemos a muchos como tú. —Miró las orejas que coronaban la capucha de Ravio—. Por desgracia, mis ojos ya no son lo que eran y no puedo verte la cara muy bien… te agradecería mucho que me hicieras el favor de quitarte esa capucha tan ridícula, chaval.

Ravio se puso un poco tenso y miró a Shirio durante unos segundos. Luego se quitó la capucha, dubitativo, y Waga se le acercó para verlo más de cerca. De pronto, una expresión de cierta sorpresa adornó su cara y dejó de tamborilear los dedos.

—… Quién me lo iba a decir —susurró con risa cortante—. ¡Pero si es el perrito faldero que la reina Hilda se lleva a todas partes!

Ravio se encogió al oír las palabras «perrito faldero»: no era como si no estuviese acostumbrado a ese tipo de acusaciones e insultos por parte de a quienes no les agradaba demasiado la familia real de Lorule, pero seguía siendo un golpe a su orgullo.

—¿Y qué hace un siervo de la corona como tú en un tugurio como este? —le preguntó Waga—. ¿Te interesa dejar la vida de sirviente y meterte en un negocio más rentable?

—Antes me corto la mano —dijo Ravio, su rostro ligeramente retorcido de enfado—. Y mis asuntos aquí no tienen nada que ver con el castillo: son completamente personales.

—Y con «personales», te refieres a….

Ravio sacó pecho en un intento de aunar valor:

—Necesito un anillo de compromiso —dijo—. El mejor que tengas.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Waga, quien rompió en carcajadas:

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No pierdes el tiempo, muchacho! ¡Me gusta! —Se levantó, cogió un joyero de una estantería cercana y lo puso encima de la mesa—. Claro está, si pides lo mejor, imagino que ese saco de patatas tuyo tendrá suficiente dinero para pagar en efectivo. Verás, no acepto plazos: ¡son demasiado peligrosos en estos tiempos que corren!

—Claro. —Ravio tragó saliva y asintió.

—Veamos entonces… —Waga abrió el cajoncillo principal del joyero, sacando todos los anillos y examinándolos de cerca para asegurarse de que era el que necesitaba. Cuando al fin lo encontró, soltó un alegre «¡Ajá!» y se lo enseñó a su cliente.

—Mira esta preciosidad —dijo—: este pedrusco es todo un señor diamante. Y el motivo de hojas no está nada mal, ¿no te parece?

A Ravio se le pusieron los ojos como platos al ver el anillo, que sí que tenía todo un señor diamante pegado a un anillo de plata con un elaborado motivo de hojas. Recordaba a una flor como las que Hilda admiraba como símbolos del renacimiento de su reino… Sí, sabía desde el principio que este era el anillo con el que le pediría matrimonio, el más indicado para la hermosa y delicada mano de su reina.

—Me lo quedo —dijo y se sentó en la mesa con el saco de dinero sobre sus piernas—. ¿Cuánto pides?

A Waga se le agrandó aún más la sonrisa cuando volvió a su asiento:

—En ocasiones normales te lo diría, pero… —Giró el anillo entre sus dedos—. Para serte sincero, no estoy muy seguro de qué se le pasa por la mente a un hombre que está comprando algo para su amada y tengo curiosidad por saberlo. Quiero que me digas cuánto crees tú que vale el anillo y yo decidiré si la oferta merece la pena. ¿Está claro?

A Ravio se le cayó el alma al suelo: debería haberse imaginado que aquella rata intentaría jugar con él. Sin embargo, logró recuperar la compostura rápidamente y metió la mano en el saco.

—Muy bien —dijo, contando tres rupias doradas y poniéndolas encima de la mesa—. Empezaremos con novecientas.

Con un sonoro bufido, Waga rompió de nuevo en carcajadas.

—Muchacho, ¡esto lo uso de palillo! —Jugueteó con el anillo para enfatizar sus palabras—. Vas a tener que hacerlo muchísimo mejor.

—Bien —dijo Ravio, sacando otras dos rupias doradas—. Mil quinientas, entonces.

Waga chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Ofreces muy poco, amigo! Te aseguro que el anillo vale muchísimo más.

Cada vez más inquieto, Ravio puso bruscamente un par de rupias doradas y plateadas en la mesa.

—Dos mil —dijo entre dientes.

—¡Muy poco!

—¡Dos mil quinientas!

—¡Más, chaval, más!

—¡Tres mil!...

Waga rompió en su tercera ronda de carcajadas.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Menudo personaje estás hecho! —Se acercó al joven y le hizo una mueca—. ¡Que es el amor de tu vida! ¿Pero qué clase de hombre eres, que te piensas que puedes ser así de cutre con ella?

El rostro de Ravio se volvió completamente rojo con esas palabras y empezó a gruñirle al avaro de sonrisa cruel que tenía delante:

—… Sé exactamente la clase de hombre que soy —dijo levantándose y poniendo todos sus ahorros en la mesa—. ¡Soy un hombre enamorado con una muy, muy buena cartera y no pienso irme de aquí sin ese anillo!

Waga parpadeó al ver el saco; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar, Ravio siguió con su discurso.

—¡Hay más de siete mil rupias en el saco! ¡Más de cinco años de trabajo duro y ahorros, y estoy dispuesto a deshacerme de todo si con ello consigo casarme con la mujer a la que he amado durante toda mi vida! —Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos—. ¡Trato o no!

Waga abrió él mismo el saco, quedándose de piedra ante la gran cantidad de rupias que todavía había dentro. Entonces cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, pensante, lo que hizo que Ravio se arrepintiese inmediatamente de su arrebato y empezara a prepararse para algo desagradable.

—… Je, je, je… —se rio Waga, cerrando la bolsa y centrando de nuevo su atención en Ravio—. ¡Muy bien, chaval, tú ganas! Me quedaré con estas siete mil rupias tuyas. —Colocó el anillo en una elegante cajita que luego le dio a su cliente—. Hasta un hijo de perra tan ratero como yo puede darse cuenta de que vas a hacer a cierta persona muy, muy feliz.

A Ravio se le quedó la boca abierta de la sorpresa por el repentino cambio de humor.

—¿En… en serio? —preguntó— ¿Te las llevas?

—¿Acaso no he sido claro, chaval? —Soltó el anillo encima de la mesa y Ravio tropezó para atraparlo—. Asegúrate de que el anillo le llega a tu amorcito de una pieza. Ni devoluciones ni reparaciones, ¿me oyes? ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí!

—¡C… como ordene! —dijo Ravio tragando saliva nervioso y se volvió a poner la capucha—- ¡U… un placer hacer negocios con usted!

—¡Deja de hacerme la pelota y largo de mi tienda! —dijo Waga, quien se dirigió hacia Ravio y lo cogió de los hombros antes de empujarlo hacia la puerta—. ¡Que tengo a más clientes aparte de ti! ¡Venga, fuera!

Aunque su voz parecía más divertida que enfadada, Ravio decidió que no iba a arriesgarse a pasar ahí más tiempo del necesario.

—Vale, vale, ya me voy —dijo, guardándose el anillo en el bolsillo y corriendo por delante de los enormes guardias y de los puestos del turbio mercado negro, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada triste y llena de añoranza a la bolsa de rupias que había sacrificado en nombre del amor verdadero.


	3. Chapter 3

**El precio del amor**  
_**Queenie Z  
**_

**Capítulo 3**

Ravio se apresuró a salir del mercado subterráneo tan rápido como pudo, la cabeza gacha para pasar desapercibido; después de todo, no podía aguantar durante tanto tiempo la sensación de que los mercaderes corruptos y sus lacayos le hurgaban los bolsillos con la mirada. No obstante, cuando por fin salió y llegó al pueblo, se detuvo y se tiró de la bufanda para liberar al fin a Shirio. Después, tras cubrir a su amigo alado entre sus manos para evitar que lo vieran, le dijo con voz queda:

—Mira si hay vía libre, colega —susurró y dejó revolotear al pájaro, que oteó a escondidas los caminos cercanos y las partes traseras de los edificios para detectar a cualquier ladrón en potencia. Una vez que encontró un camino que llevaba a la parte trasera de unas casas que parecían deshabitadas, se movió de arriba abajo y pio para indicarle a su amo que había vía libre.

Colocándose la bufanda de nuevo, Ravio cruzó rápidamente el sendero, dejando aterrizar a Shirio en su mano mientras caminaba. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a las afueras del pueblo, donde se escondió tras una casa deshabitada que todavía estaba en construcción. Allí echó un último vistazo a su alrededor antes de desplomarse contra el muro exterior del edificio, soltando un hondo suspiro de cansancio.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró, sacando la caja de su bolsillo y abriéndola—. Me he fundido todos mis ahorros en un pedrusco…

Shirio se apoyó en el hombro de su amo y pio, mirando el anillo con ojos brillantes llenos de curiosidad.

—Cinco años de ahorros —siguió Ravio con rostro compungido—. Todas mis rupias… todas mis preciosas y queridas rupias…

El animalillo soltó un pio triste, mostrando su pena por su amo. No obstante, la expresión de pena del joven no tardó en desaparecer y miró a Shirio con una cara radiante.

—… ¡Y no podría ser más feliz! —Con esas palabras, Ravio dio un brinco acompañado de un sonoro «¡Yujuuuuu!» y luego rompió en un bailecillo alegre al que Shirio pronto se unió.

—¡Lo conseguí! ¡Tengo el anillo! ¡Aquí está el novio, colega! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Empezó a cantar una cancioncilla alegre a la que pronto le añadió letra:

—¡Hoy le daré un anillo a mi chica! ¡Hoy bailaré y le cantaré a mi chica! ¡Hoy me casaréeeeeee con mi chica y…!

Se vio interrumpido por los píos agudos y frenéticos de Shirio y se volvió enseguida hacia él para averiguar qué ocurría:

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Shirio?

—¡Vaya, felicidades, canijo! ¿Cuándo es el gran día, eh?

Ravio pegó un alarido cuando por fin vio a la pareja de ladrones a los que atrajo su ruidosa celebración. Ahora que lo pensaba, bailar y cantar con un anillo de diamantes a plena vista no era la decisión más inteligente que había tomado en su vida. Le entraron escalofríos y cerró lentamente la caja, riéndose tímidamente mientras tanto.

—B… bueno… no sé —dijo—. La ver… verdad es que todavía no le he dicho nada…

Ambos ladrones, quienes llevaban pañuelos verdes sobre la cabeza que indicaban su pertenencia a una banda, se miraron y rompieron en risas. Uno de ellos, una mujer de pelo apelmazado y expresión burlona, jugueteaba con una daga mientras hablaba:

—¿Todavía no le has dicho nada? —repitió con tono despectivo—. ¡Toda una pena, porque ahora seguro que sí que no vas a poder!

El otro ladrón, un hombre con un parche en el ojo, apuntó a Ravio en el cuello con su daga.

—¡Danos el pedrusco, majadero, o dejarás viuda a tu novia antes del bodorrio!

Con otro alarido, Ravio se echó hacia atrás. Se le entrecortó la respiración y se le aceleró el pulso al ver la daga.

—¡N… no te atreverías a robarle así a un hombre enamorado! —dijo, en un vano intento de razonar con los bandidos—… ¿eh?

—¡Le robaríamos a la misma reina si pudiésemos! —dijo la mujer, que también apuntó su daga hacia Ravio—. ¡Danos el anillo! ¡Ahora!

Ravio sintió que el labio le empezaba a temblar y, por un momento —un breve momento— pensó en ceder a sus demandas. Pero de pronto recordó la imagen de la sonrisa elegante de Hilda, a los héroes del otro mundo, Link y Zelda. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado la promesa que se hizo de intentar ser tan valiente como ellos? Si en alguna ocasión fuera a necesitar tanto valor, esta era. ¡Debía proteger el símbolo de su lealtad hacia Hilda a toda costa!

Liberándose por unos instantes de las frías garras del miedo, Ravio recordó el plan de emergencia que tenía preparado para este tipo de situaciones. Se irguió y, con la cara más alegre que pudo, se guardó lentamente la caja en el bolsillo.

—Un… un momento, amigos míos —dijo—. No lo parecerá, pero en realidad ¡soy riquísimo! —Alzó la mano en un gesto sin ninguna violencia—. Quiero decir, si me puedo permitir semejante anillo, ¿quién sabe qué clase de tesoros podría llevar encima?...

Los dos bandidos arquearon la ceja y luego se miraron. Al fin, habló el ladrón:

—… ¿Qué clase de tesoro?

—Bueno, déjenme rebuscar en los bolsillos un momento… —Sacó un saquito que se había traído de casa, con una forma que recordaba vagamente a una botella—. Creo que lo que hay aquí os parecerá muchísimo más interesante que un anillito cualquiera.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó la mujer bruscamente.

—¡Abejas! —Ravio le quitó el tapón a la botella que tenía en el saquito y liberó a las abejas delante de las narices de los ladrones. En cuanto empezaron a volar, los bandidos gritaron y soltaron sus cuchillos, intentando en vano aplastar los furiosos insectos.

Ravio no perdió el tiempo una vez que las dagas alcanzaron el suelo: soltó la botella, cogió a Shirio entre sus manos y echó a correr como un demonio.

—¡Rápido, colega! —dijo entrecortadamente mientras corría—. ¡Huyamos antes de que las abejas vengan a por nosotros!...

Saltó por encima de una pequeña valla que marcaba las afueras del pueblo y corrió como un loco por el sendero que llevaba a su casa. No obstante, en algún momento su miedo se transformó en una extraña sensación de triunfo. Era evidente que no podía considerarse el hombre más valiente del mundo, se mirase por donde se mirase, pero nadie podía negar que no fuese astuto como un zorro.

* * *

Después de todos los obstáculos que tuvo que superar para conseguirlo, Ravio no se separó ni un segundo del anillo hasta que planeó entregarle a Hilda al día siguiente. Durmió con la caja en su bolsillo, se bañó con el anillo entre los dientes y, en su camino al castillo a la mañana siguiente, se comprobó los bolsillos unas treinta o cuarenta veces para asegurarse de que aún seguía allí. Por supuesto, esto le sirvió tanto como para asegurar la seguridad del anillo como para hacerle olvidar el miedo inevitable que sentía al pensar que iba a hacer la pregunta más importante de su vida. No obstante, no parecía lograr el segundo objetivo.

Le extrañaba el hecho de sentirse tanta felicidad y tanto miedo a la vez: tan ansioso de demostrarle su amor a Hilda y tan aterrado de meter la pata. Lo único que lo calmaba es que ella era amable e indulgente: pese a que Ravio la había traicionado de todas las maneras posibles en el incidente con Yuga, ella alcanzó a comprender sus motivos y, de alguna forma, gracias a algún milagro obrado por los dioses de Lorule, también logró amarlo. Seguro que podría hacer caso omiso de cualquier metedura de pata por su parte… o, al menos, eso esperaba.

Mientras subía por el castillo rumbo a los aposentos de Hilda, dio profundas respiraciones, intentado calmarse; sin embargo, paró en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo único que iba a conseguir así era hiperventilar. Caminó dudoso por los pasillos, pensando en qué iba a decirle y cómo lo iba a hacer. Al fin, tras sentirse frustrado ante su incapacidad de pensar en algo, decidió que lo diría y punto. Después de todo, al bueno de Ravio se le daba mejor improvisar… o algo así.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta, se giró hacia Shirio, quien lo acompañaba para ofrecerle apoyo moral.

—… siento decirte esto —dijo con voz queda, acariciando la cabecita de su mascota— pero ¿me puedes esperar aquí fuera? Creo… creo que quiero que sea solo entre Hilda y yo.

Shirio asintió: al parecer, entendía los sentimientos de su amo a la perfección. Voló hacia el alféizar de una ventana cercana y miró expectante a Ravio.

Ravio le guiñó el ojo.

—Gracias. Eres todo un amigo, Shirio. —A continuación se centró en la puerta y llamó. Frunció el ceño al no oír ningún ruido del interior de la habitación. Agarró el pomo y, solo para comprobar si Hilda estaba bien, entreabrió la puerta.

—… ¿Su Majestad? —preguntó—. ¿Hilda?

Por fin logró ver a la reina, que se encontraba durmiendo sobre su escritorio. Ravio soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba bien. Siempre se esforzaba al máximo como la única gobernante y administradora del reino, por lo que no era raro verla dormida sobre una pila de papeles. Ravio entró en la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios. Se quitó la bufanda para cubrirle a Hilda los hombros.

—Y luego dices que yo soy el dormilón —dijo antes de agacharse para besarla—. Buenos días, Hilda.

Hilda soltó un ligero quejido al parpadear. Se incorporó, se frotó los ojos para despertarse y se giró hacia él.

—… ¿Ravio? —bostezó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano—. Dioses… ¿he vuelto a dormirme otra vez mientras trabajaba?

—A lo mejor —respondió Ravio entre risillas—. No os preocupéis, Su Majestad, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Mmm —dijo Hilda sonriendo y acicalándose los cabellos despeinados—. Lo sé. Confío en ti.

Durante unos instantes, se preguntó si debería esperar a que estuviese más despabilada para hacer la gran pregunta. Sin embargo, decidió que no volvería a reunir el valor si esperaba más; respiró hondo y se rascó la mejilla, nervioso.

—O… oye… eh —comenzó—. Sé que parecerá inesperado, pero tengo que hablar de cierto tema contigo.

Hilda abrió los ojos, ya despierta casi por completo, y lo miró fijamente.

—Por supuesto, Ravio. De lo que desees.

—Ah, bueno, en realidad no tengo que hablar sino… —Abrió los ojos en cuanto se le vino a la cabeza una idea y se le iluminó la cara con algo más de seguridad—. ¡Proponeros un trato! Sí, Su Majestad, ¿qué os parecería oír este trato que os tengo que hacer?

Ella parpadeó algo extrañada.

—… Bien, supongo.

—Bueno, pues —dijo Ravio al empezar a andar por la habitación con su tono más convincente de mercader— ¿qué os parecería contar con un leal compañero para toda la vida? ¿Qué os parecería contar con alguien que se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a vuestro servicio y por vuestra felicidad? ¿Qué os parecería contar con alguien deseoso de permanecer a vuestro lado por el resto de su vida, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad?

Hilda lo siguió con la mirada mientras él deambulaba por sus aposentos, con la boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa:

—¿Q… qué estás…?

—¿Qué os parecería —concluyó él, parándose en seco y mirándola directamente a los ojos— contar con alguien con quien podréis ver prosperar vuestro reino, para siempre?

Respirando hondo, Hilda se cubrió la boca con los dedos:

—¡Ravio!...

—Podéis contar con alguien así, mi reina —dijo arrodillándose y sacándose la caja del anillo del bolsillo— podéis contar con esa persona para siempre. No tenéis más que… —Abrió la cajita, para que pudiera ver el resplandeciente anillo de diamantes que contenía— aceptar este anillo y casaros conmigo.

Con otro sonoro jadeo, Hilda se cubrió la boca con ambas manos:

—Ah… ah, dioses, yo…

—Por favor, Hilda —dijo Ravio; las manos le estaban empezando a temblar— todo lo que he hecho, toda las decisiones que he tomado, todos los estúpidos, estúpidos errores de los que me he arrepentido… —tragó saliva— ¡fueron por ti y por nuestro reino! ¡Lo único que deseo es seguir ayudándote, permanecer a tu lado aunque nadie más lo haga! ¡Yo… yo…!

Calló en cuanto vio a Hilda coger, lenta y cuidadosamente, el anillo entre sus dedos. Luego, con una sonrisa tímida y sincera, lo deslizó por su dedo anular izquierdo.

Ravio alzó la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al verla con el anillo.

—¡Hilda!... —jadeó.

—¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en decir que no? —dijo Hilda entre lágrimas. Se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos—. Mi fiel Ravio… ¡será todo un honor para mí que seas mi esposo!

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, lo besó, y sintió de nuevo vengativas mariposas en el estómago. Sin embargo, esta vez logró no hacerles caso. Posó su mano temblorosa en el pelo oscuro de Hilda, acariciándolo con cariño. Cuando al fin se separaron, Ravio la miró fijamente, las mejillas rojas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—H… Hilda —dijo entre sollozos—. ¡Hilda, yo…!

De pronto, y para sorpresa de Hilda, a Ravio se le retorció el rostro y rompió a llorar; las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas de una manera no del todo elegante. Frunció el ceño preocupada.

—¿Ravio? —preguntó, cogiendo la bufanda con la que él la había tapado y enjugándole las lágrimas con ella—. Venga, Ravio, por favor, no llores…

—¡Soy… soy tan feliz! —gimoteó—. ¡Hace cinco años pensaba que nunca volvería a verte y ahora…! —Hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Hilda y la apretujó con fuerza, sin parar de decir su nombre entre lágrimas mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo alborotado para tranquilizarlo.

Tras unos minutos, Ravio dejó de llorar y, con un último sollozo, alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa a su nueva prometida.

—… Vaya —dijo—. Menuda vergüenza. Perdonadme, Su Su Majestad, eso no tendría que haber pasado.

Al fin, la reina se dio el lujo de soltar una risilla ante su comportamiento.

—No es nada —dijo, colocando la mitad de la bufanda sobre sus hombros para que ambos la compartieran—. Siempre me ha encantado lo sincero que eres con tus sentimientos.

—Bueno, gracias —se rio Ravio.

Entonces Hilda decidió dedicar algo de tiempo para observar su anillo más de cerca.

—Parece una flor —dijo—, es precioso… ¿cómo te las has apañado para encontrar algo así, Ravio?

Él apartó la vista y se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo.

—Es una historia muy larga. Digamos que hubo muchas rupias y muchas abejas y dejémoslo en eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Hilda enarcó una ceja y lo miró de soslayo.

—¿Abejas?... Sabes que ahora deberás que contarme toda la historia, ¿verdad?

Tras un ataque repentino de risa nerviosa, Ravio tragó saliva: se la iba tener jurada de verdad si supiera que se había gastado semejante parte de sus ahorros personales en ella, y sobre todo que había tenido tratos con tales elementos. Pero lo terminaría descubriendo tarde o temprano, y la historia en sí no estaba nada mal, así que ¿por qué no?

—Muy bien —dijo tomando su mano entre la suya—, pero prométeme que no te enfadarás mucho conmigo, ¿vale?

Desde el corredor, Shirio escuchó atentamente a su amo contar sus peligrosas andanzas y sintió la misma vergüenza que él cuando Hilda comenzó a inquietarse por el bienestar de su prometido.


End file.
